


Nie myśleć

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Is It Angst?, Multi, OT4, but they're too stupid to be together, to dla tych 3 osób w Polszy które oglądały Lupina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Bo wystarczyłoby, żeby ze sobą porozmawiali, ale każde z nich woli uciekać i nie myśleć.





	Nie myśleć

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Do not think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454215) by [Kamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa)

**Jigen**

Kapelusz pozwalał Jigenowi obserwować ludzi bez konieczności nawiązywania bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu mężczyzna w danej chwili się przypatruje, a jemu to bardzo odpowiadało. W końcu w jego zawodzie było ważne, by cel nie wiedział, że ktoś ma go na oku. Przydawało mu się to zarówno jako zabójcy jak i teraz, gdy przekwalifikował się na złodzieja.

Jigen czasami zastanawiał się, kim by był, gdyby nie spotkał Lupina. A może raczej – jak dawno temu byłby martwy. Liczba wrogów pragnących zemsty zdawała się nie mieć końca. Osierocone dzieci, zrozpaczone wdowy, niezadowoleni klienci (tych było stosunkowo mało), dawni kochankowie czy fałszywi przyjaciele. No i dochodziły jeszcze kobiety. Do tych Jigen nigdy nie miał szczęścia.

Teraz na przykład obserwował rudowłosą piękność, o idealnej twarzy i proporcjach ciała. Na jej widok niejednemu mężczyźnie i kobiecie zmiękły kolana, a jej głos i słodkie słówka potrafiły trafić do serca każdego. No, prawie każdego.

Jigen przymknął oczy, słysząc jak Fujiko po raz kolejny zapewnia o swojej miłości. Nie musiał patrzeć na Lupina, by wiedzieć, że na jego twarzy jak zwykle w takich momentach wykwitł głupawy uśmieszek. Zdawać by się mogło, że w obecności Fujiko Lupin tracił wszystkie swoje szare komórki, a cała krew odpływała do jednej konkretnej części ciała. Czy ten facet nie widział, że znowu jest manipulowany?

Wiedział. Oczywiście, że wiedział i z radością na to pozwalał, by z jeszcze większą przyjemnością dać się wplątać w kolejny niebezpieczny i całkowicie nieopłacalny plan. Na końcu i tak zostanie zdradzony, będzie się złościć i narzekać, a za miesiąc znowu to samo. I tak od wielu lat, bez szans na zmianę.

Jigen trochę bardziej zapadł się w miękkiej kanapie. Nienawidził tych momentów, gdy Fujiko zjawiała się znikąd, odsłaniała kawałek dekoltu, a Lupin rzucał wszystko i po raz kolejny zostawał wykorzystany. Teraz znowu obserwował ten sam proces, który widział już tyle razy.

Para siedziała blisko siebie, stykając się ze sobą, jednak Fujiko nie pozwalała na nic więcej. Za każdym razem, gdy ręce Lupina zbliżały się zanadto, kobieta delikatnie go uderzała i uśmiechała się. A on jak ten ostatni idiota również odpowiadał uśmiechem.

Jigen nie mógł się powstrzymać i z jego ust wydobyło się ciche „Tsk”. Siedzący obok Goemon uniósł delikatnie brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Być może czuł się podobnie, a może flirtująca parka w ogóle go nie obchodziła. Aktualnie wyglądał na bardziej znudzonego. Znając go pewnie właśnie żałował, że nie siedzi pod jakimś wodospadem.

Jigen westchnął i jego wzrok znowu padł na Fujiko. Widział jak kobieta delikatnie głaszcze Lupina po policzku. Ten gest zdawał się tak niewinny i pełen uczucia… Tak jakby Fujiko była zdolna czuć cokolwiek prócz chciwości.

Teraz zjechała palcem niżej, zaledwie muskając szyję i jadąc w doł, do linii obojczyka. Lupin już jakiś czas temu zdjął krawat i rozpiął pierwsze dwa guziki koszuli, a teraz Fujiko zajęła się kolejnymi.

Chyba rzygnę jak zaraz zaczną się tu pieprzyć, pomyślał Jigen. Najwidoczniej Goemon miał podobne myśli, bo wstał bez słowa, zabrał swój miecz i poszedł do sypialni. Jigen przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie pójść w jego ślady. Decyzja jednak została podjęta za niego, gdy nagle kolejny pocałunek Lupina zamiast jak zwykle trafić w pustkę dosięgnął ust Fujiko. I zatrzymał się tam na bardzo długą chwilę.

Wziął ze sobą butelkę whisky, bo im już przecież nie będzie potrzebna, skoro znaleźli sobie bardziej zajmujące zajęcie. Wszedł do sypialni, którą dzielił z Goemonem i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Siedzący po turecku na swoim łóżku samuraj otworzył oczy. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak ostatecznie zrezygnował i wrócił do medytacji.

Jigen zzuł buty, marynarkę z krawatem rzucił na oparcie krzesła, a kapelusz położył na szafce nocnej. Nie chciało mu się przebierać do spania. W ogóle nic mu się nie chciało i na szczęście nic nie musiał. Miał ze sobą niecałe półlitra bursztynowego płynu, co mogło jeszcze uratować ten wieczór.

Wypił wszystko naraz, by alkohol jak najszybciej trafił do krwiobiegu i położył się na łóżku. Próbował nie myśleć o tym, co dzieje się za drzwiami, ale jakoś jego myśli cały czas zmierzały w tamtym kierunku.

Ze wszystkim sił próbował skupić się na tej niepokojącej plamie na suficie. Albo gwoździu na ścianie. Na czymkolwiek, byleby tylko nie wyobrażać sobie jak Fujiko rozpiąwszy wszystkie guziki koszuli Lupina zabiera się za pasek u spodni, a dalej…

Nie. Stop.

Obrócił się na bok i nakrył głowę poduszką. Teraz, gdy nie miał już whisky, był to jedyny sposób, by jakoś odciąć się od zewnętrznych bodźców. Nie chciał o niczym myśleć, niczego słyszeć, niczego widzieć, niczego czuć,… A w tym momencie definitywnie czuł za wiele.

Złość, że Fujiko znowu wykorzystuje Lupina.

Niedowierzanie, że tym razem jednak postanowiła dać mu główną nagrodę.

Smutek, że skończył się alkohol.

I żal. Żal, że to nie on siedzi teraz z Lupinem na kanapie.

**Goemon**

Jigen podkulił nogi i w tym momencie wyglądał bardziej jak dziecko, próbujące uciec przed kłótnią rodziców niż dorosły mężczyzna próbujący… właściwie co? Wciąż udawać, że to co się dzieje za ścianą jest mu obojętne?

Goemon może nie znał się za bardzo na ludzkich uczuciach, ale spędził wystarczająco czasu w towarzystwie Jigena, by wiedzieć, co rewolwerowiec myśli. Być może wiedział to nawet lepiej od samego zainteresowanego. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, jak nerwowy był w salonie i jak poirytowany wszedł do sypialni. Teraz też nie musiał zgadywać, o czym najlepszy strzelec świata tak bardzo starał się nie myśleć.

Wcześniej przez chwilę chciał coś powiedzieć, jakoś pocieszyć przyjaciela. Jednak żadne z mądrych powiedzeń, których przecież tyle znał, nie wydawało się właściwe. Żaden trening go nigdy nie przygotował na taką sytuację, żaden z mistrzów nie wytłumaczył co powinien zrobić.

Głosy z pokoju obok były na tyle przytłumione, że nie można było rozróżnić słów, jednak po chwili dało się słyszeć trzask sąsiednich drzwi. Widocznie Lupin z Fujiko postanowili przenieść się na wygodniejsze łóżko. Goemon zaczął się modlić, by ściana oddzielająca sypialnie była wystarczająco gruba.

Niestety tym razem żaden bóg ani przodek nad nim nie czuwał.

\- Zaraz zabiję siebie albo ich – powiedział Jigen. Widocznie poduszka nie podołała tłumieniu wszystkich odgłosów i w ramach pokuty wylądowała na przeciwległej ścianie, by następnie spaść na podłogę.

Goemon nie wiedział co powinien odpowiedzieć, więc zamiast tego wstał i podniósł nieszczęsny element posłania. Przysiadł na łóżku Jigena, skrzyżował nogi i położył na nich poduszkę. Jigen również się teraz podniósł. Widocznie ta szybko wypita whisky zaczęła nareszcie na niego działać, bo oparł czoło o ramię Goemona. Samuraj automatycznie zastygł, zaskoczony tak bliskim kontaktem.

\- Albo ty mnie zabij – odezwał się cicho Jigen. - Cokolwiek, tylko żebym nie musiał tego słuchać – dodał, gdy jęki Fujiko jeszcze bardziej się nasiliły.

\- Nie zabiję przyjaciela – odparł Goemon. Jigen jedynie westchnął głośno i położył się, tym razem układając głowę na poduszce.

Na to też nikt nigdy Goemona nie przygotował. Co powinno się zrobić, gdy przyjaciel leży na twoich kolanach? Zignorować ten fakt? Zażądać, by położył się normalnie? Bez słowa wrócić na swoje łóżko? A może…

Goemon niepewnie położył dłoń na głowie Jigena i zanurzył ją w czarnych włosach. Nie były tak gęste jak jego własne i definitywnie przydałaby im się jakaś nawilżająca odżywka, ale mimo to były przyjemne w dotyku.

Jiegen na sekundę znieruchomiał, jednak zaraz się rozluźnił. Zaczął spokojniej oddychać i chociaż wzdrygał się na każdy głośniejszy odgłos z pokoju obok widać było, że odrobinę się rozluźnił.

Goemon gładził jego włosy i wsłuchiwał się w jego oddech.

Sytuacje takie jak ta, były tak samo przyjemne jak niebezpieczne. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem ręki, z każdym oddechem i każdym drgnięciem powiek Jigena, wyobraźnia samuraja wchodziła na coraz to nowe tory, a odgłosy zza ściany jeszcze bardziej potęgowały ten efekt.

Goemon zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby w końcu przestał się powstrzymywać. Przecież tak niewiele dzieliło go teraz od Jigena, wystarczy, że by się pochylił, a zdołałby chociaż musnąć ustami jego policzek. I może wcale nie musiałby zatrzymywać się na tym.

Musiał przestać. Przestać myśleć o takich rzeczach. Uczucia były niebezpieczne w jego zawodzie. A już szczególnie jeśli darzyło się nimi kogoś, kto nigdy ich nie odwzajemni, bo jego serce należy już do kogoś innego.

Doskonale rozumiał, co Jigen teraz czuł. Jemu również nie podobało się, co działo się w pokoju obok. Z jednej strony chciał nawrzeszczeć na Lupina, by przestał za każdym razem bezmyślnie wpadać w objęcia Fujiko, by w końcu spojrzał też na kogoś innego. By zauważył uczucia nie tylko Jigena, ale też jego. A z drugiej strony… chciałby zwyczajnie móc do nich dołączyć.

Niebezpiecznie było kochać jedną osobę, a co dopiero trzy.

Goemon zamknął oczy i próbował nie myśleć już o tym. Powoli wprowadzał się w znajomy stan medytacji. Rozluźnił wszystkie mięśnie, wyrównał oddech i zanim się spostrzegł zasnął, z głową Jigena wciąż spoczywającą na jego nogach.

**Lupin**

Zmęczony obserwował, jak kobieta, którą kocha, owinięta w prześcieradło wychodzi z pokoju, by wziąć długi, gorący prysznic. Spędzili w łóżku dużo czasu. Być może nawet pobili swój rekord, jednak skoro podobno szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą, Lupin nie zawracał sobie nawet głowy spojrzeniem na zegarek.

Sięgnął w stronę stolika nocnego i wymacał paczkę papierosów. Chwilę jeszcze zajęło mu znalezienie zapalniczki, zrzucając przy okazji krawat i jedną ze skarpetek, które jakimś cudem wylądowały na stoliku. Oczywiście wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby po prostu się podniósł, ale umówmy się, że po takim wysiłku nie wypada robić już nic innego jak tylko wypalić papierosa i zasnąć.

Wciąż miał wrażenie, że czuje pod palcami tę delikatną i cudownie pachnącą skórę Fujiko. Wystarczyło, by przymknął oczy, by zobaczył jej twarz, a usta wciąż pamiętały niezliczone pocałunki.

Wypuścił z ust dym, a ten zamiast uformować się we wspomnienie obłych kształtów kobiety, przybrał postać tak dobrze znanego kapelusza. Lupin z irytacją pomachał ręką, starając się rozgonić dym i niepożądane myśli. O nie, nie tym razem. Dzisiejszej nocy zamierzał być skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na Fujiko. Nic go nie będzie rozpraszać, nic!

Świat, jak to zazwyczaj bywa, miał oczywiście całkiem inne plany. Wystarczyło, by mężczyzna przeniósł swój wzrok na przeciwległą ścianę, by pokrywające ją pęknięcia ułożyły się w sylwetkę samuraja. Niewiadomego pochodzenia plama za bardzo przypominała rewolwer, a sam smak wypalanych papierosów nieuchronnie odsuwał jego myśli od skończonych chwilę temu igraszek.

Fujiko. Skup się na niej. Przypomnij sobie po kolei, jak ona dotykała ciebie, jak ty dotykałeś ją. Przypomnij sobie, jak łaskotały cię jej rozpuszczone długie włosy. Jak przyjemnie było zanurzyć nos w jej szyi i wdychać jej zapach.

I nie myśl. Nie myśl o tych, których mieć nie możesz.

**Fujiko**

Gorący prysznic powinien ją odprężyć, ale zamiast tego powróciła irytacja, która towarzyszyła jej przez cały wieczór.

Miała dość tych idiotów. Trzech debili, a jeden mądrzejszy od drugiego.

Jigen, który myślał, że kapelusz chroni go przed światem. Że nikt nie zauważał tych długich, intensywnych spojrzeń, jakie śle Lupinowi.

Goemon, usiłujący sprawiać wrażenie osoby poświęcającej się jedynie treningowi i samodoskonaleniu, gdy tak naprawdę próbował jedynie ukryć swoje emocje. Tak jakby się ich wstydził lub obawiał.

I Lupin, mający się geniusza a nie zauważający uczuć ludzi wokół siebie. Biedny idiota, nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Fujiko nie była pewna czy to zwykła ignorancja, ślepota, czy może jakiś syndrom wyparcia. Wiedziała jedynie, że ta sytuacja doprowadzała ją do szału.

Specjalnie wieczorem zrobiła taki pokaz przed wszystkimi. Przyniosła ze sobą whisky, dango i ubrała sukienkę z rodzaju tych, które ściągnąć można jednym ruchem. Zaczęła opowiadać o kolejnym planie, tylko trochę bardziej niż zwykle uwodząc przy tym Lupina. I obserwowała.

Westchnęła, zakręcając kurek z wodą. Cała łazienka skąpana była w mlecznej parze i ledwo dało się oddychać. Fujiko wytarła się i owinęła puchatym ręcznikiem.

Właściwie, czego oczekiwała? Że któryś z tych idiotów się odezwie? Zaprotestuje? Wstanie i oznajmi, że jest zazdrosny? A może, że Lupin chociaż raz ją odtrąci i zamiast tego rzuci się w inne ramiona? Chyba ona sama zaraziła się od nich głupotą, skoro sądziła, że jej pokaz zaowocuje czymś innym niż gniewnym wyjściem Jigena i zawiedzionym spojrzeniem Goemona.

Wyszła z łazienki do chłodnego salonu. Przemknęła na palcach do sypialni, w której mile spędziła czas z Lupinem i podniosła zaległą przy drzwiach sukienkę. Mężczyzna spał już głęboko, cicho pochrapując i z braku partnerki, przytulając do siebie kołdrę.

Fujiko ubrała się i niezauważona opuściła mieszkanie, tak jak robiła to już setki razy.

Będzie musiała wymyślić coś innego i jakoś zmusić tych idiotów, by w końcu zauważyli to, co dla niej od tak dawna jest tak oczywiste. Niech przestaną się bać i zmierzą ze swoimi uczuciami. Może, gdy w końcu się ze sobą prześpią, ta ciężka atmosfera, jaka od jakiegoś czasu ich otacza, ulotni się i w końcu będzie można odetchnąć pełną piersią.

A ona?

Co się stanie z nią, gdy trójka idiotów zbliży się do siebie jeszcze bardziej? Co, jeśli nie będą jej już potrzebować…

Fujiko spojrzała w niebo, które przez światła miasta przybrały dziwny, granatowo-pomarańczowy odcień. Nawet księżyc był ledwo widoczny, nie mówiąc już o gwiazdach.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Bo w końcu przecież wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Oni się ze sobą zejdą, a wszyscy będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie, a o tym „co jeśli” lepiej w ogóle nie myśleć.

**Author's Note:**

> wow chciałabym umieć pisać, a już szczególnie umieć pisać po angielsku


End file.
